


LoV play Among Us

by NyxCentury



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxCentury/pseuds/NyxCentury
Summary: Title says it all
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	LoV play Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend. This was a bad idea and idk what i was thinking. This is pure crack and the characters are a little out of character. Im sorry for mixing the levels up. Its supposed to be Mira HQ but i think Skeld got mix in too.
> 
> Shigaraki: White  
> Dabi: Blue  
> Spinner: Green  
> Toga: Red  
> Kurogiri: Black  
> Compress: Orange  
> Twice: Lime  
> Magne: Cyan
> 
> *"Ghost Talk"*  
> *'Imposter/Crewmate thoughts'*  
> "Out of game talking"

This was a bad idea. Bad bad idea. And it was Spinner's fault. Shigaraki caught him playing Among Us and wanted to play. Then Toga and Twice followed. Dabi, Mange and Kurogiri didnt see what the fuss was about. Mr. Compress was thrown into the mix mainly because Toga wouldnt stop pestering him.

So that how they ended up in the bar room, phone screens facing away from the others, playing a video game. The music sounded and the game started. Mira HQ as a base wasnt too hard. 

*'Okay so I have to check our course of travel.'* Orange thinks. Simple enough right? 

Wrong. Red lights flash and the lights are down.

*'Dang it!'*

An Imposter hides a smile as the lights go down and the others groan.

"Wait how do i fix the lights again? I know how to do it, i dont need help." Lime says, his character running around in circles.

"There isnt much to do for the lights. Just keep doing your tasks," White says. He was next to Green or at least was until the lights went out and only the glow from his helmet could show the mangled corpse that was Green.

*"Welp im dead. Though its easier to finish tasks as a ghost so thank you for killing me."* Green grumbled though he was grateful.

[BODY REPORTED EMERGENCY MEETING]

White: Green is dead. I was in electrical when the lights went down and he was killed. I saw blood and then someone vent but i didnt see who

Blue: White is sus  
Orange: Blue where were you? You seem suspicious too. I saw you appear in Navigation as i was going in  
Blue: Nice try but you need to get your eyes checked old man. I was already in navigation and i cant vent because im not the imposter

Blues inner monologue *'Orange is gonna be the next one to go but that will put suspicion on me. Better wait'*

Black: I was in Admin if it helps, Cyan had just left  
Cyan: yep i was heading to med bay for scans  
Lime: I was in the Reactor no it was oxygen  
Red: I can confirm for Twice since i was with him

*"Green: it was the human torch"*

White: im going to skip  
Black: Same

[White has voted, 6 left  
Black has voted, 5 left  
Orange has voted, 4 left  
Cyan has voted, 3 left  
Red has voted, 2 left  
Blue has voted, 1 left  
Lime has voted, 0 left]

Blue has one vote from Orange,   
White has one vote from Blue  
Everyone else skipped

[No one was ejected(tie), 2 Imposters remain]

Cyan goes back to med bay to finish scans when Black crys out, *"Now that was rude. Hello Green."*

*"Hey Black, who got you?"*  
*"Blue. You?"*  
*"Same, I finished my tasks. Im just haunting Blue now*"  
*"Sounds fun"*

"Toga that wasnt nice!" Twice crys out.  
"Twice you werent supposed to say anything."  
"Oops im sorry. Please forgive me. Im not worry of forgiveness."   
"Its okay. Someone can report me or call an emergency meeting."

"Ill take care of it." Compress said and he found Lime's body with Red standing over it. 

[BODY REPORTED, EMERGENCY MEETING]

[Body count shows up as Green, Black, and Lime dead.]

Everyone Votes Red.

[Red was an Imposter, 1 imposter remains]

*"Welp i can still sabotage even though im dead. Say goodbye to your oxygen."* Red gleefully pressed the oxygen button and caused the living members to dash away quicky.

*'Geez and here i thought i would have to do all the work.'* Blue muttered as he crawled through the vent and appeared in the launch pad. 

The ghosts watch as Blue vents and is spotted by White who runs. Blue vents back to the weather dock and tries to kill white but its too late.

[EMERGENCY MEETING CALLED]

*'Welp. Wait i can try one more thing*'

Orange: I knew you were the othet imposter from the beginning.  
Blue: Proof?  
White: Dude you just vebted in front of me and you killed Green. Orange caught you as you left the vent in Navigation.   
Cyan: Do you have anything to say for yourself before we vote?  
Blue: Not really the type to lie so im not gonna. How do i know, plus the rest of you, that the imposter isnt one you?  
White: Once again, you killed Green in front of me and vented as well  
*'Green: Yeah Blue shouldve been the first to go but the lights were out and he vented before White could do anything.'*  
Cyan: Black and I tag team everything, imposters or not. If i was the imposter, i would have killed him  
*'Black: She would have as would have i if i was the imposter'*  
Orange: Trust me, if i was the Imposter, i wouldnt have lasted this long. Blue just admit it. Youre going to be outvoted.  
*'Lime: Even i can see that'*  
*'Red: No escaping'*

[Voting ends. Blue was ejected. Blue was the Imposter]

"That was a stupid game and i still dont understand why everyone likes it." Dabi said, throwing his phone on the bar top.

"Quit being such a spoil sport. Come on Dabi, you had to have at least a little fun?" Toga asks, bouncing over to wrapp her arms around him.

He shrugs her off without a word and leaves. Toga pouts, and then heads back to her seat.

"Dont mind him, Toga. You know how he is. I have to admit that i too, dont understand the hype about this all but it was fun and different from the normal runtine."

Magne and Kurogiri nod. Shigaraki speaks up and says, "I would blame Spinner for finding the game."

"I didnt realize all of you would get addicted to it. Do any of you mind if we all play again? I wasnt expecting to die so quickly." Spinner asks, nervous the others will say no even though he can find online people to play with.

"Sure" and "why not" fill the room as a new game starts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a part 2 let me know


End file.
